playstationvitafandomcom-20200213-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1
|image = |-| Standard = |-| Limited = |developer = Idea Factory Compile Heart Felistella |publisher = Compile Heart |designer = |engine = |released = October 31, 2013 (JP) 26 August, 2014 (NA) 27 August, 2014 (EU) |genre = Role Playing Game |modes = Single Player |FS = 3208 MB |distribution = Physical Downloadable title |ratings = Teen |platforms = Playstation Vita |media = |requirements = |input = }} Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 is the enhanced remake of the original Hyperdimension Neptunia on the PlayStation 3 for the PlayStation Vita, developed by Felistella. It was released in Japan on October 31, 2013 in Japan. It was released in North America and Europe on August 26, 2014, and August 27, 2014, respectively. Its sequel, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2, is set to be released in North America and Europe early 2015. In addition to completely reworked visuals, improved framerate performance, new music and voice acting, various gameplay aspects and plot details have been modified. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 has a variety of downloadable content available on the PlayStation Store. Two free packs are available that adds a handful of starter items. Plutia, Peashy and Histoire are available for 99 cents, and the first two join your party during chapter 2 while the last one joins during chapter 7. In addition, there are three additional content packages available for 99 cents, each adding additional plans, quests, dungeons, and increasing the level cap by 300 each, capping at 900 for a maximum level of 999. Plot Re;birth takes place in the world of Gamindustri. There are four landmasses in this world: Planeptune, Lowee, Lastation, and Leanbox. Each landmass is ruled over by a goddess - Purple Heart, White Heart, Black Heart, and Green Heart respectively. The goddesses partake in never ending conflict with each other in Celestia, each striving for world domination. One day, a mysterious woman manipulates the other goddesses into defeating Neptune, the goddess of Planeptune. Though she puts up a good fight she is eventually defeated and exiled from Celestia. She is discovered stuck in the ground by a nurse in training named Compa, but discovers that the trauma of the incident has caused her to lose her memory. They soon meet another woman named IF. Together, the three set off to explore the world of Gamindustri. Characters *Neptune - The main character of this game. She has amnesia, but stays so cheerful and energetic, it aggravates both her friends and enemies. Sometimes her friends wonder if she isn't faking her condition. Neptune is actually the CPU who protects Planeptune, Purple Heart. *IF - A savvy girl traveling around Gamindustri. She's the most mature among Neptune and Compa. *Compa - Compa is the first girl Neptune meets after arriving in the human world. She has an easygoing personality and marches to the beat of her own drum. She is skilled at cooking. *Noire - The CPU that protects Lastation. She is hard-working and polite, but she has trouble opening up to others. Basically, she is a tsundere. *Vert - The CPU that protects Leanbox. She appears to be an elegant lady, but she's actually a hardcore gamer. *Blanc - The CPU that protects Lowee. Her hobby is reading. She normally has a quiet personality, but when she snaps, no one can stop her. Neptune says: "Youngster with a short fuse." *Histoire - A mysterious girl that calls herself the tome of history. *Arfoire - Neptune comments: "Some mysterious lady who appears with an old-timey, melodramatic laugh. She's thinking up ways to defeat all us goddesses."http://ideafintl.com/rebirth1/#/chara Concept Hyperdimension Neptunia is a satirical take on the real life game industry. The goddesses themselves are based off video game systems. There are several character's that reference game companies, such as IF representing Idea Factory. There are also loads of references to various games. Gameplay The battle system in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 is turn based. Both playable characters and enemies are capable of moving a set distance each turn. A variety of attacks are available. Playable characters have three types of basic attacks available to them - rush (quickly raises the EXE gauge), power (strong attacks, but longer recharge time), and break (quick attacks that have low recharge time and deal a large amount of damage to the enemies defense gauge). Each character will learn attacks that correspond to each type of basic attack. These attacks are known are combo attacks and can be set up in the menu. SP attacks are powerful attacks that consume large amount of the characters SP. EXE attacks are even more powerful attacks that can only be used when the EXE is filled, which is done by dealing damage to the enemy. Rush type attacks are effective at quickly recharging the gauge. CPU and CPU candidates can transform into HDD forms that consumes a percentage of SP. These forms have increased stats. Outside of battle players can jump to reach out of reach areas, use a radar to search for hidden items, and attack enemies to cause a preemptive strike. Several areas can be modified through the remake system, a gameplay mechanic that can be used to tinker with the item or monster spawns of an area, edit gameplay modifiers, and unlock items and, under certain requirements, unlock characters. Images NP2.png|An example of the HDD feature. The character "Neptune" transforms into her HDD form, "Purple Heart." NP1.png|Story sequences are told through a visual novel style. NP3.png|An example of the battle system. The circle radar field is the range of the attack or skill a character can use. References Category:Games Category:RPG Category:Limited Editions Category:Idea Factory